Failed Hope
by shenna45
Summary: Well... I can't really say anything with out giving much away... so it has Envy and Winry.. and torture! :D so, yeah...basically about winry and a struggle she has to go through. xD
1. Suspicion

**Author's note: **ok people. I'm back. For a while. :3 So uh, here's like my new latest fanfic! All thanks to my friend, houran, for forcing me to write this, out of a sudden impulse I had over the summer. So uh… enjoy…and read and review, and I'll love ya lots. :3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ed, Winry, Envy, Den, and who ever else is in FMA that'll some how end up being in the story. :/ Though… it would be nice if I _could_ own at least Ed and Envy…and Havoc… And Roy…-mind drifts off somewhere else-

**NOTE!!!: (**_A Must Read! ;D) _Ok, so I was looking up some references on how I should do something in the story right? Well, I'll just cut to the chase??? Whatever. My story is no what like "A Not So Envious Love Story." So keep that in mind. We might have like some type of same setting, but it's NOT THE SAME! D and to the author: That's a really great story! I love it soo much! :3

_So, with out much further ado, let's get on with __Failed Hope__!_

**::.::Chapter 1::..::Suspicion::..::**

"Ugh." I groaned as I held my hand out and felt a raindrop fall upon it. I hated rain. It always had to ruin things for me. I sighed and retreated into the house before it began to pour.

I let out a depressing sigh once I sat down in front of the fire place. Den walked over to me and licked my hand. I petted him. "Don't you just hate the rain?" I asked, even though I knew I wouldn't get a response. I sighed and ran my hand through my long blonde hair. "Well, I know I surely…"

There was a slight knock at the door, causing me to stop mid-sentence. I automatically thought it was Pinako. I got up from my seat and trudged towards the door. I closed my eyes and opened the door. "God. What took you so long just to get some apples!?" I opened my eyes slowly, still quite aggravated, and noticed that Ed was standing in front of me.

My heart skipped a beat. "E-Ed!?" I managed to say. What was he doing here!? And where the hell was Al!? Wasn't he normally with him!?

"Hey Winry." He flashed me a smile I knew all too well.

"Ah!" I caught my self from going too deep in thought. "Come in." I stepped aside to let him in. I watched as he looked around as if he hadn't been here before. "What's wrong?" I asked walking up to him and tapping him on the shoulder.

He jumped a little. "N-nothing!" He chuckled nervously. "It's just been a while since I've last been here… Just… You know, looking to see if there's anything new!"

I nodded my head slowly, but clearly believing what he said. _Where's Al? _Was the only thing that came to my head as I turned to look out the window. "Where's Al?" I asked looking over my shoulder.

Ed looked at me for a second. "He had to stay behind at central. Hawkeye needed him to watch Black Hayate for her while she's gone."

I nodded slowly, and looked back out the window. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower before the storm comes, so you'll know where to find me if you need me." I said after a long moment of silence and sighed.

He gave me a clueless look.

"Upstairs… In the bathroom." I said, my aggravation coming back. What the hell was with him? He always used to come over, so he'd surely know where the shower was!

He chuckled. "Ha-ha! I knew that! Just testing ya!" He flashed me his all too familiar smile again and I walked away.

I approached Den cautiously. "Hey Den…" I whispered as I bent down. "Keep an eye on Ed… There seems to be something… Wrong with him… It's like… He's not... Him…" I glanced over at him from over my shoulder, and then looked back at my dog. "So keep an eye out for anything suspicious, and bark loudly if anything abnormal happens. I'll be in the shower." Den gave me a look, signaling to me that he knew what I said and walked over to "_Edward_".

"Oh hey… Den!" I could hear "_Edward_" say from the kitchen. I knew something wasn't right… But… I just couldn't put my finger on it exactly…

I stepped into the shower and stood underneath the nice warm water. For some reason, it always made me feel good and refreshed when I took a shower while it was raining. I turned my head up and let the warm water fall on my face, hoping it would rinse all my stress away.

A handful of thought and worries came to my head. Why wasn't Al with Ed? Don't they normally travel together? If so, then where was Al? What caused him to stay behind? Wouldn't he have been eager to see me after a long time of not seeing me? And what the hell was up with Ed? He seemed so different… Did he get injured during his travels? Why was he looking around the house as if he hadn't been here?

When I realized that my thoughts wouldn't go down the drain with the water, I stepped out the shower and dried myself off. I wrapped the towel around my semi-wet body and worked on drying my hair.

I heard a whimper coming from downstairs. _Den!_ Was the first thing that came to my head as I rushed out of the bathroom and down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I saw blood… Lots of it… I slowly waked further, passing a couple of limbs as I walked by, causing things to get scarier by the second. I stopped walking once I noticed Den… Well… His head I should say. I ran towards it and held it in my hands. The tears started to well up behind my eyes as I touched the bloody rope that held his mouth shut. _Who… Who could've done this to him!? _I thought frantically as I stared into his lifeless brown eyes.

I realized something at that moment; I **had** to get out if I valued my life.

I stood up frantically and tried to run towards the door, all while trying to keep my towel from falling. I put my hand on the door and turned the handle.

"Aww. Leaving so soon?" I heard a voice say from behind me. "It only just got to the fun part."

I slowly turned around and saw Ed. My eyes widened in fear. "Ed…. How could… you?" I barely whispered as he leaned in close.

"Why don't you stay a little longer? I promise it'll be fun." A sadistic smile appeared on his face, as he suddenly turned into someone else.

I turned around quickly, hoping I could make an escape, and alert someone. But before I could, the world around me suddenly went black.

**AN: **Muahahahahahahahahaha! :3 So, how was it? Hope you enjoyed. And this is by far, my first… Horror fanfic… Or something of the like. So... uh… actually, I don't really care if you flame. :3 Just keep it to a minimum. Anyways, don't forget to review. :3 And I'll love ya forever…or until I come out with the next chapter and want you to review that one as well. ;D

So here's the **deal**:

**10** **reviews**… Maybe even _15_ will get me to upload chapter 2. okies? Good enough deal? Faster I get those 10 or 15 reviews; the faster Chapie 2 comes up. K? And keep in mind, I'm in school. In fact, I'm a high schooler now. And I have at least 3 college courses in my schedule, IF not more and a specialty class (Graphic Design). D: so, it'll be pretty hard for me to update quickly, due to me only being able to only like write the story at home, and **once **I finish my homework. So, be patient, and enjoy. And maybe while you wait, you could maybe go check out my other stories? That just so happened to be updated at the same time this one and my awesome new one shot were published…:3

Anyways, I'm out. So, R&R, and wait and see if the next chapter comes out (Because it will, since atm, I'm like…a quarter of the way done with it. XD)


	2. My Toy

**AN: **………. Happy now? I updated. No more having to get a certain amount of reviews or what not. Just, wait until I can actually get around to writing it. :/

I hate this chapter so much. I don't know what you guys have to say… but… yeah. R&R once you're done.

**Disclaimer:** So, I don't own Envy, or Wrath, or Winry, any of the homunculi, or anyone else. K?

* * *

**::..::Chapter 2::..::My Toy::..::**

My eyes fluttered open, giving me a sudden impulse to look around to get a feeling of my surroundings. The first thing I realized was that I wasn't home. I also noticed was the fact that my hands were bound about my head… and my towel was hanging loosely around my figure. I blushed, even though no one was in the room. I continued to look around and saw a beaten up mattress on the hard gray concrete floor. There were bars in front of me too, giving me the impression that I was in a cell.

A sudden sense of fear fell upon me, making me want to scream. But I soon realized that I couldn't since a piece of duct tape covered my mouth. I struggled, hoping that the ropes binding my wrist together would give way. But I stopped once I heard footsteps coming towards me. _Edward! _Was the first thing that came to my mind. _He came to save me! He just had to! _My face instantly lit up at the thought.

My moment of happiness was soon shattered when a guy with hair, sort of like a palm tree  
(or fern?) stood in front of me. I realized that he looked sort of like that… Well.. I can't really call it art… So I guess… That blob like thing on that one piece of paper that the guy in front of me sort of looks like, that Ed had warned me about. A homunculus I think it was?

My eyes widened in fear and I began to struggle more than I did before. I just knew I had to get out of here. And quickly at that.

"It's not going to work you know…" The green, palm tree haired homunculus said as he bent down in front of me. He brought his hand up to my face and stroked it. A sadistic smile appeared on his face as he slapped me hard. "So… This is what Ed wanted to keep me away from?" He moved his hand down my neck till he reached my towel.

"Envy!" A young boy's voice called out.

"Damn it…" He muttered under his breath as she stood up and walked towards the iron bars at the entrance of the cell. "Don't even try to escape…" The sadistic smile appeared on his face again. "Since, I just won't know what to do with you~!" He mocked and walked away after he locked the cell.

"Hey!" A near by voice called out.

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed a pair of violet eyes looking back at me. I jumped back as far as the restraints would let me, which wasn't very far. Yet… It also happened to be the thing that made my towel fall. I blushed.

The young boy turned his head to look away from me, his face a bit flustered. "I'm sorry…" He whispered.

I cocked an eyebrow. "For what?" I questioned as I brought my knees up to my chest and crossed my ankles.

He didn't reply.

I sighed loudly and looked away. _Where am I? And why was I taken here?_ Those two questions replayed in my head like a broken record as we both sat in the cell. I heard slight gasp and looked back at the boy.

"Your face…" He said as he brought his hand up to my face and touched it gently, causing me to jump a bit from the stinging sensation. "Sorry…"

"No it's ok!" I reasoned with him. "Don't worry about it. You didn't know."

He nodded slowly. There was a long moment of silence between us. "So… Why are you down here?" He asked his violet eyes full of curiosity.

I shrugged… Well, I at least tired to. "I don't know. I was at home, waiting for my grandma to return home, and then someone came by, and then I woke up here…"

He nodded. "Well I'm Wrath!" He said with a cheerful smile. "What's your name?"

"Winry." Wrath was a wired name… Who'd name their child that? Yet alone, let them wear strange looking clothes like that? I sighed. "Hey, do you know by any chance where we are?"

"Master's house!" He replied almost immediately.

"And that guy… With the palm tree like hair… Ad the mini skirt… Who was he? "

"Oh him?" He thought for a moment before replying. "That's Envy. He can be mean though."

I nodded. Envy? Another wired name… And a strange choice of an outfit… But besides that… Maybe this Wrath kid could get me out of here… I smiled mentally at my thought. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off when Envy walked in.

"**WRATH**!" Envy shouted at the little boy. "What have I told you about messing with _my_ toys!?" He inquired.

"...That I shouldn't mess with them…" He whispered softly.

"Good!" He had a smug smile on his face. "Now get out!" He demanded with his hands on his hips.

Wrath turned to look at me with a pained expression. "I'm sorry. I'll be back later…" He said quickly before he got up and left the cell.

I glared at Envy. "What do you want now?" I spat.

"Oh…" His smug expression changed to look of annoyance. "I was just going to tell you that I have some food for you." He looked out of the cell. "And some clothes…" He looked back at me. "But I guess I see that Wrath had a little bit of fun with you didn't he?"

I quickly shook me head. "No! He didn't do anything!"

He sighed and walked out of the cell, only to return moments later with a tray of food and some clothes. "Here…" He tossed the clothes at me. "Put these on."

I looked down at the pile of clothes in front of me, then back at him. "How do you expect me to put those on if I'm like this?" I asked, and I moved my wrists.

He let out a long sigh and untied my wrist. "There…"

I held on to my wrists, which were red in the place where the rope had been tied around. I waited until he left the cell until I grabbed the long over sized t-shirt and pulled it over my head. I crawled over to the tray of food and looked at it with a disapproving look. _So, this is what I'll be eating for the rest of my time here?_ I sighed and picked up my fork and took a bite. Surprisingly, it wasn't all too bad.

"You done changing yet?" The green haired guy asked as he walked back into the cell. I nodded and he came over and sat down in front of me. "So… Winry, you say it was?" He looked down at my tray of food, then back at me. "So… Wrath didn't do anything to you right?"

I nodded and ate some more of the good tasting food.

He cocked his head. "Then how come when I came back, you were missing your towel?"

My eyes widened and I swallowed hard. "I can explain!"

"Oh really?" He asked with a sadistic smile. "Well, then… go on and explain."

"I dozed off when you left, and when I woke up, I saw someone staring back at me, which scared me, and caused me to jump…" I gulped. "And made my towel fall…" I said softly, hoping he'd believe me.

He nodded slowly, giving me the impression that he believed me. "You god damn liar!" He said smugly. "Tell me what you really did!"

"I didn't do anything!" I shot back. "I swear!"

"Shut up!" He grabbed my tray and tossed it to the other side of the cell. He got up and picked up the knife, and walked back to me, his sadistic smile as big as ever. He sat down at me and surveyed me. "Tell me what happened."

"Just as I said before…" I said my defense lowering.

"Ah… ok…" He brought the knife up and stabbed my hand with it. Pain shot up my arm and I fought to hold back the tears. "Now will you tell me what really happened while I was gone?" He asked calmly.

I didn't reply.

"Ok…" He twisted the knife in my hand, and then dragged it up to my wrist. I let out a pain filled gasp. "Well then… Keep this in mind; you're my toy, and no one else's. You belong to me. And you will listen to me at all times. And when I say 'No', I mean it. So, don't go and play with Wrath anymore. Got it?"

I bit my lip, in an attempt to hold back all the tears that stung behind my eyes. I nodded slowly and whimpered from the pain.

"Good." He pulled the knife out of my hand and tossed it aside. "Now clean up this mess." He said before he got up and left me.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Yay! :3 Well, that was the second chapter! :3 Haha… I don't know about you, but I think that the part where Envy stabbed Winry was pretty lame…^^; yeah... I sort of suck at those violent scenes…D: But anyways… I hope you enjoyed. :3 So Don't forget to R&R, and give me some suggestions for the next chapter, that is… if you want to…;D

^^^That was the old A/N… This is the new one.

I hate it. But, aren't you happy I released it?

I told you it sucked major… I don't wanna say balls… :/ Gosh… stupid math class… making me immature…

Anyway, R&R. and I totally don't care if you guys hate it or not. :/ That's all I gotta say. Baiz.


	3. First Aid

**A/N: **Ok, here's chapter 3. I just so happened to find it while I was in the middle of packing. So, yeah.

And to tell you the truth, I'm really not feeling this story. I mean, I'll go back and read my other stories (against my will) and I'll be like "omg. Wow. That's good." But this one is like "Seriously? What the fuck?" I'm beginning to think this is a lot worse than my "A Movie gone bad" that had such horrible grammar and spelling… that I had written in 5th grade… (Oh dear… what a corrupted 5th grader I was…). Anyway, here. If you enjoy it. That's great. If you don't. Well, I told you.

Plus, this is apparently, unfinished, so I'll just end it where it is. And, if there is a want for more chapters, then I'll get together with my friend, and we'll try to work on something… better. Since, she's good at horror… I think. And I still know what's going to happen at the end. If not, then well, I'll revert… to… I don't know what yet. Anyway, enjoy. And, if you'd like, check out my other stories, such as UC, that I just updated. :/

That's all.

**Disclaimer:** I fail at this. I really do. But, I don't own these people. I don't.

* * *

**::..::Chapter 3::..::First Aid ::..::**

It felt as if ages had gone by since Envy had come with food. But judging by the marks on the wall that I had used to keep track of the days that had gone by, it's only been five. I let out a sigh as I struggled to pull myself up on the beaten up mattress beside me. I winced as my poorly bandaged hand hit against the side of the mattress. I knew I should check to see if my wound had gotten infected, but for some reason, I was too afraid to.

Why did he do that? It wasn't like Wrath and I were doing anything besides talking. Not only that, but what gave him the authority to call me his "toy"?

Moments later, I heard faint yet quick footsteps outside of my cell. I looked up, afraid of who would be there. "W-Who's there…?" I whispered softly, my voice filled with fear.

Wrath appeared outside the cell moments later. He unlocked the door and made his way inside. In his hand was a small first aid kit. He kneeled down beside me and opened up the box.

"I can't stay for long since I don't know when Envy will be back, but I thought you might have wanted to properly bandage your wound before it would've gotten infected…" He said as he pulled out some disinfectant and some fresh bandages.

"How'd you find out…?" I asked softly as he unwrapped the dirty bandages from my hand. The wound was swollen and there was pus. Did I ever mention that me and pus don't go too well together? I used my uninjured hand to cover my mouth as I looked away.

"I could hear you crying for the past four nights…" He stated as he examined the wound. "Looks like this won't work after all." He put the disinfectant back in the box and looked around the room for what I would assume to be a sink.

"Oh…" I looked back for only a second before I looked away again.

"Do you have any running water down here?" He asked, as he continued to look around.

I shook my head. "If I did, don't you think I would've showered by now?" I stated running my hand through my very greasy hair.

"Oh… sorry." He grabbed the disinfectant from the box and a small bowl. "Forget it. We'll just have to go without water…" He poured the disinfectant into the bowl before he brought my hand towards it. "This will sting, but you'll have to bear with it for now." He grabbed a towel and passed it to me. "Bite down on this. And try to keep the noise down as much as you can." He said, taking a quick glance behind him to make sure no one was there.

I nodded and put the towel in my mouth. This would hurt. But I'd have to deal with it. I dunked my hand into the solution in the bowl tried to hold back the tears.

"Keep it in there for a while…" He said as he grabbed some tweezers from the box and poured some disinfectant over them. A few minutes later, he pulled my hand out. "That should be good for now." He grabbed the tweezers and pried the wound open as he began to drain the pus from the wound. It was hard not to cry as he probed deeper into the wound in his search for any concealed pus.

I let out a sigh of relief once he finished. After this, I'd just have to soak it again and then it'll be bandaged. He set a bowl of fresh disinfectant in front of me to put my hand in. Once I did, he got up and checked outside the cell to see if anyone was coming.

He came back shortly after. "We can't keep in it for too long now." He said as he took my hand out and dried it with some gauze. Once he finished, he put some antibiotic ointment on some gauze before he placed it inside of the wound. He pulled out some bandaged and wrapped my hand with it before he quickly put the supplies back in the box.

He stood up and made his way to the door. "I have to go now since I don't want you to be in anymore trouble, but before that…" He set the box down and made his way over to me before he planted a kiss on my forehead. "I'm sorry about what Envy's doing to you. I wish I could help you escape, but he'd come and find you and it'd be a lot worse for you than it is now." He said softly before he got up and left the cell, locking it behind him.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, change of plans. I just decided to cut this chapter up and hope I could finish what ever else there is and stuff… :/ So, this was most definitely edited. Majorly. So, enjoy I'd suppose and I'll start working on the supposed chapter 4, even though it's still chapter 3…


	4. No!

**A/N: **Chapter 4… or 2/3 of chapter 3. :/ I must warn you though, you'll have to use you're imaginations until I can actually write that certain part that was edited out since, well, I can't necessarily write stuff like that. So, everything is implied. So, enjoy. And use your imagination.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own envy, or Winry or… no… just no.

**

* * *

::..::Chapter 4::..::No!::..::**

"Hello my precious toy…" Envy said with a faint sadistic smile plastered on his face. He quickly checked outside the cell to see if anyone was coming by before he closed it behind him.

I glanced up at him with an angered expression. "What do you want now?" I spat. He already kidnapped me, and stabbed my hand, which is now horribly infected, what more did he want from me? Besides what was his objective anyway?

He pouted. "Well, that wasn't very nice, now was it?" He pulled a rusted paring knife out from behind his back. "Apologize." He demanded.

I shook my head. Surely, he'd back down if I were to stand up to him, right? Then he might release me… Right? "No!" As the words left my extremely chapped lips, a smug sense of authority fell over me.

His looked annoyed as he slowly made his way over to me. Once he reached me, he yanked me up by my hair so that we were eye to eye. "Didn't I say apologize?"

I bit my lip. Apparently, this wasn't working. I shook my head. Maybe if I resist a bit more?

He let out a long sigh. D-Did it work? Am I… free?

"Very well. Suit yourself." He said as his sadistic smile appeared on his face again as he pushed me down on the mattress and straddled my waist. "Don't think you can get away so easily now." He said as he brought up the rusted paring knife to my face. He ripped my shirt open just enough to expose my chest. "Now, are you going to apologize?" He trailed the knife down my neck before he stopped at my chest.

I shook my head furiously.

He let out a small chuckle as he began to engrave the letters "N" and "V" into my chest, causing some unbearable pain to seize my body. But not once did I open my mouth to scream. Once he finished, he sat up and tossed the knife behind him.

I glanced down and noticed that there was blood where he had carved the letters on my chest. I looked back at him shortly after. What did he want with me? And why did he have to do that? "What do you want?" I asked him again, trying not to sound like I'm in pain. I brought my hand up to my chest, only to be stopped.

"You know," He said as he leaned in close, totally ignoring my question. He stroked my face and gently bit my ear. "You look so cute when you're in pain." He pulled away and moved towards the wound on my chest and began to lick it.

"S-Stop!" I yelped in pain as I tried to get away from him, but to no avail.

"Oh, then what if I was like this?" He said as he turned into Ed.

My eyes grew wide. "E-Edward…?" I gasped.

"You know Winry, you helped me out of a lot of bad messes. And I've never thanked you enough properly." He smirked. "So c'mere and gimmie a kiss." He pressed his lips roughly against mine and I didn't know how to react.

I don't know… How should I react? Yell, scream for help, or just go along with it? It wasn't Ed. I knew it wasn't. Yet, something deep inside thought otherwise. I didn't want envy to mess with my head, and yet I was unable to move. Maybe it was Ed. Maybe it wasn't. I just didn't know anymore. Before long, I gave in and kissed him back.

I could feel him slowly moving his hand down my chest. I let out a slight gasp as his fingers trailed along the engraved letters. Just what was he aiming to do…? My thoughts were cut short when he pressed down on the letters and began to claw at them. I struggled to get away as the pain hit me.

"Don't fight." He whispered, his hot breath sending a chill down my spine.

I couldn't take this anymore. I don't care if this is Ed or not. I just know that I have to get away and quickly. "Get off!" I yelled as I tried to get away from him.

He coved my mouth. "Good thing I brought this!" He said as he held up some rope for me to see before he grabbed my hand to tie them above my head.

"No! Stop! Get off!" I said, still trying to struggle.

He only smiled in return. "Now be a good pet for me." He said as he kissed me again and proceeded to removed my only article of clothing.

_-This part has been edited out until further notice. So, please use your imaginations for now.-_

He got off of me once he finished and left the cell without a word. I didn't bother to move. I felt filthy and horrible. I didn't even know how to react so, instead, I lied there in silence, hoping someone would come and save me.

**

* * *

A/N: **I need to work on those scenes… But, if anyone wants to write it for me, feel free to and I'll credit you and add it in that little… area. But yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed? Review if you want.

But I do have to admit, I feel a bit bad adding that implied rape scene to it...

Chapter 5 or part 3/3 of chapter 3 will be up eventually.


End file.
